Chocolate Spawner
(sometimes called Chocolate Fountains, Chocolate Factory, or Chocolate Maker) is an element in Candy Crush Saga. It is a machine that creates chocolate which swallows any candy in its vicinity. When a player makes a certain number of moves, the chocolate spawner will generate one piece of chocolate per move. When a player does not break a piece of chocolate, the chocolate spawner may make one piece of chocolate. If a player breaks all chocolate squares, it will stop making chocolate for a while. If it makes chocolate on per move, it will be irritating because if the chocolate fills much of the board, you may lose. Chocolate Spawner debuted in the 12th episode Pastille Pyramid, at level 156. It is one of the most hated elements in the game as it creates chocolate which will swallow a candy that can block and disrupt their movement. It also cannot be destroyed. Therefore, the player can break every chocolate in his/her way, but he or she cannot prevent the chocolate spawner from generating chocolate (unless you use the bubblegum troll booster which is only available on web versions). When there are two or more chocolate spawners, chocolate can be created on any square adjacent to a chocolate spawner. Whenever there are chocolate spawners, but no chocolate (at level start or just after they are all removed), the chocolate spawners will not generate chocolate for one move. Because chocolate spawners cannot be destroyed, getting a chocolate spawner from a mystery candy (only possible on web version) can make a level impossible to win, especially when it comes out over a jelly, unless a jelly fish reaches it. However, chocolate spawners coming from mystery candies are incredibly rare. A chocolate spawner coming out of a Mystery Candy will produce chocolate as soon as the move is finished if there is a square adjacent to it available, provided that this does not occur during Sugar Crush. Ingredient levels can make it worse if an ingredient falls on top of a chocolate spawner. Some levels have chocolate spawners placed at a spot on a platform where an ingredient will start to drop. However, chocolate spawners cannot spawn any chocolate on the conveyor belt. This can be helpful or harmful for some levels such as level 569. In particular, it is a problem in level 1450 because the amount of chocolate which can be present is limited by the conveyor belt, requiring the player to clear some of the chocolate before allowing them to continue spawning. On web version, chocolate spawners can also be stopped for 5 moves with the help of a booster called the Bubblegum Troll which removes all the chocolate from the board and stops the chocolate spawners from making chocolate for a while. Both the chocolate spawners and the Bubblegum Troll booster are introduced when the player reaches level 156. Appearance For the list of levels that appeared this blocker, see here. Trivia *In the web version, the chocolate bubbles always spin, and the mixing leaf only spins when spawning chocolate. In the mobile version, only the leaf spins all the time. *The old version of level 160 had 27 chocolate spawners, the most in any level until it was redesigned by removing a column of chocolate spawners in the middle which left 18. *Level 220 has 25 chocolate spawners, presumably more than any other level, but with 2 of them unable to spawn chocolate. *Level 299 has 18 chocolate spawners, 8 of which are unable to spawn chocolate, along with fifty-seven chocolates. *Level 578 and the Dreamworld version of 380 used to have a jelly underneath the chocolate spawner, but they were fixed. That made both levels impossible without the jelly fish booster until it was fixed. **It is possible that in the future there may intentionally be jellies under chocolate spawners, along with jelly fish on the board or inside blockers so that the player must rely on jelly fish to clear the level, much like how certain candy order levels require the player to rely on lucky candies, since the target colour doesn't spawn. *There are no chocolate spawners in Taffy Tropics, Fudge Fjord, Caramel Clearing, Nougat Noir, Minty Meadow (Episode 64), Cookie Crossing, Caramel Keep, and Luscious Lagoon. *If a chocolate spawner is surrounded by other blockers or spaces with no candy, they will not make chocolate (except candy bombs). *This is currently the only blocker that is indestructible. Even the evil spawner is destructible, despite the fact that it too can spawn chocolate, as well as various other blockers. *Later levels can depend on chocolate spawners, since they require chocolate as part of a candy order. Also, starting in Episode 108, there will be chocolate spawners in licorice locks (the locks can only be destroyed with special candies and the chocolate spawner probably wouldn't work while in a licorice lock). In candy order levels the player would have to unlock the chocolate spawner so it can spawn the chocolate required to complete the level. In other levels the player would probably have to avoid unlocking the spawner so that chocolate doesn't take over the board. Notable levels *'Level 156' - First appearance *'Level 165' - 10th level *'Level 200' - 20th level *'Level 220' - The level with the most chocolate spawners, which is 25 *'Level 267' - 30th level *'Level 299' - 18 chocolate spawners but plenty of chocolate, which is 57 *'Level 325' - 40th level *'Level 361' - 50th level *'Level 396' - 60th level *'Level 422' - 70th level *'Level 457' - 80th level *'Level 500' - 90th level *'Level 543' - 100th level *'Level 618' - 110th level *'Level 703' - 120th level *'Level 750' - 130th level *'Level 875' - 140th level *'Level 924' - 150th level *'Level 1061' - 160th level *'Level 1447' - The first level where the player has to rely on chocolate spawners to complete the level, since chocolate is required as part of a candy order. *Level 1596 - The first level with a chocolate spawner in licorice lock. Gallery |-| Animation= Chocolate Spawner-mobile.gif|Chocolate Spawner (mobile) Chocolate Spawner-facebook.gif|Chocolate Spawner (web) A chocolate is created from choco'spawner-mobile.gif|A chocolate is created (mobile) A chocolate is created from choco'spawner-facebook.gif|A chocolate is created (web) |-| Game appearances= Mystery candy problem.png|Getting an chocolate spawner from a mystery egg on level 373 Level 349 Dreamworld.png|A Dreamworld level with two chocolate spawners ImageLevel 334.jpg|Chocolate spawners on level 334 |-| Splash= CCS splash 21.png|How chocolate spawners generate chocolate Category:Elements Category:Blockers Category:Immovable blockers